


Platonic

by AriaKCapriccio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Duh Duh Duh, F/M, Jotunheim, Just Friends, Maid, or are they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaKCapriccio/pseuds/AriaKCapriccio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and you are friends. Yep, just friends. Nothing going on at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platonic

"(Y/N)!"

You curled up further into the seat of your armchair, holding your book so close to your face that the tip of your nose nearly brushed the pages. it wasn't that you were avoiding Loki, just that you didn't particularly feel like having his company. As of late, you felt incredibly awkward and clumsy around him, and you weren't sure why. But, on second thought, hiding out in the palace library probably wasn't the best decision. he frequented the place, it was how you met after all.

As a simple houseworker, you weren't allowed in to read all the tomes of the realms. But, on days off, you came in anyway. He discovered you there one day, when you snuck in, hiding in the back corner, on the floor with a mountain of books stacked around you. Instead of yelling or forcibly ejecting you from the room, he took an interest in what you were reading, a classic of Midgard about horses.

You'd been allowed in ever since. Well, you assumed since no one ever did kick you out.

"(Y/N), I know you're back there."

"Mmhmm," you hummed, pretending to read, your eyes dazedly flicking back and forth, determinedly not looking up at the god of mischief, lest you turn completely red. Damn. You couldn't help it! While Loki was certainly attractive, you were just friends and not even close ones at that.

"(Y/N)..." Something in his tone struck you. Why did he sound so forlorn all of a sudden? The way he spoke you name spooked you, lacking any of it's usual cold arrogant smugness. You looked up, caught in the trap that was his eyes, piercing right through you. 

You lowered the book, confused. 

"Loki? What's wrong?" 

Loki hesitated, a moment. "I'm being sent on another mission by Odin." 

"Oh... I see." He registered the disappointment in her tone. He might have been cheered by the thought of (Y/N) missing his company, had he not been dreading this mission.

"Where will you be going then?"

"Jotunheim..." (Y/N)'s expression changed, though it was surprisingly difficult to read whether it was pity or plain distress, perhaps a mix? By now everyone knew of his heritage. She likely despised it, though was too polite to show. That wouldn't surprise him a bit. No one liked Jotuns, and no one liked him much. he was after all the monster parents tell their children about at night.

"Yes, Thor, the warriors three and I along with a platoon of palace soldiers will be going to sort out some sort of dispute between treaties."

~~~

Your mind flurried with thoughts. You feared for Loki's safety whenever he went on one of these trips. And to be sent to his... homeland all of a sudden didn't bode well. You had a sudden longing to comfort him, wipe that miserable expression from his features.

No, you wouldn't. You had a rare friendship, it wasn't worth spoiling over something insignificant. Besides, Loki was most always cold and dismissive. You'd heard stories that he was incapable of empathy, and his behavior almost always seemed to support this. 

"I hope your mission goes well... how long will this one be?"

"A month and a fortnight." Your expression turned indignant, standing up and putting your hands on your hips, a rare moment of rage and passion.

"What!? That's far longer than normal!" You frowned, crossing your arms stubbornly. Loki sighed, picking up the book you hadn't noticed had fallen to the floor.

"I know. I've no idea what Odin's planning. Though I get the feeling this goes beyond a simple treaty."

~~~

It'd been so long since Loki and the others had left for Jotunheim. Nearly three months. You were less concerned now and more on the verge of insanity. He was the only one who you could relate to, without his usual dry humor and that smirk, you were going mad with boredom. Oh how badly you wanted to see him galloping back from the Bifrost through the window you were washing, to run up to him and embrace him. No! bad imagination! Focus! He wouldn't want you throwing yourself at him, platonically of course.

~~~

Loki was sick and freakin' tired of Jotunheim. What was supposed to be a minor issue had turned into fiddly and delicate dance around a group of clans. Honestly, it bored him. A simple matter of stubborn clan leaders and bad strategy. If he had been the one in charge instead of Thor, they would have been out of the frozen wastes and back home early instead of a month and a half late.

His thoughts turned, as they tended to, to you. He missed your library visits, your laugh, those moments of outspokenness like the day he had left.

'You care for her,' the voice in his head reminded him. Loki wanted to deny it, but what was the point? He cared for you, a simple serving girl. The sooner he could get back to you, the better.

~~~

As Thor and the other rode up to the gates, nearly everyone of import waited before the doors to greet them. You weren't among them, Loki noted with suspicion. 

Peculiar... I wonder if she was informed of our return? Even so, she wouldn't be here, she's be be cleaning or reading or something.

~~~

Sighing, you scrubbed at the royal wing's hallway floor. 'Bored, bored, borededy, bored-bored,' you singsonged in your mind, humming under your breath.

"(Y/N)?" You heard the voice behind you, causing you to pause. Were you imagining that oh-so-familiar voice? You craned your head, and your heartbeat sped up rapidly. He was back! You dropped the cloth you were wielding.

"Loki! You're here!" You jumped to your feet, bowing respectfully.

"What did you expect? I live here," came his response. So calm, despite the fact he'd been gone so long. Inside, he wasn't so calm however. His heart had begun to race too. Seeing you with your sleeves pushed up and hair tied back, he felt like he had returned from a glorious victory to the arms of the fairest maiden in Asgard. In a sense that was true.

"You know what I mean!" you scowled, "You've been away for so much longer than planned. We feared for the princes' safety." It was now Loki's turn to feel a bit miffed.

"By the princes, I assumed you mean everyone was worried about Thor?" 

You bit your lip nervously. "Umm... well the ladies of court, not to mention some of the chambermaids. And the Alfather and Allmother."

"And you of course." Loki couldn't hide the hurt in his tone.

"I- I feared for both of you to return safely. My prince."

"Oh really?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"I missed our library times together," you admitted, wringing your hands nervously.

"(Y/N), I confess I did as well," Loki said, his voice low. He took a step closer, brushing a strand of your (H/C) hair from your eyes.

"L-Loki?" Before you could say anything further, he wrapped his arm around your neck, pulling you into a breath depriving kiss. It was Valhalla in motion. Your hands moved to tangle in his hair.

"You've no idea how overdue this is," he whispered in your ear, letting your head fall against the crook of his shoulder. It was the moment you realized how un-platonic your relationship was. You were content with that.


End file.
